


Frost

by stapling_pages



Series: Under the Hunter's Moon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempted Forced Marriage, F/F, Fem!Harry, Fem!Tom | Voldemort, Femslash, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapling_pages/pseuds/stapling_pages
Summary: Look up into the night, child.Behold Winter’s kingdom, and learn well what awaits those who seek to usurp a witch’s sovereignty.





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

> SO I was reading RenderedReversed's femslash Harry/Tom fics and this happened...
> 
> idk, guys, idk
> 
> As usual, I don't have a beta so if you find mistakes, please let me know.

In a kingdom untouched by frost, there lived a girl beloved by all—or so they say. Her life was simple. She lived with her aunt and uncle as her parents had been taken from her at a young age, and though there was little love between them, the girl grew to be a kind, generous soul. Magic bloomed under her steps and summer gleamed in her eyes.

When she turned eleven, she followed in her parents’ footsteps, leaving her relatives behind to study at a school of magic. There the wonders of the world blossomed before her eyes and the beginnings of happiness took root in her heart. She made friends who loved her in spite of her flaws, and learned the value of her own strength and will.

But it was not to last.

The girl’s blood was powerful and those she thought could be trusted desired it for their own. They each tried to tame her but her heart had grown wild, unchained in her joy, and unreachable by gentler means. So they bent their heads together and plotted. Her father’s family was an old one, bound by certain traditions all expected to be upheld though the girl did not know them. This, they could use. And so they laid out their plan.

“Come,” they said to her, “lay down your childhood and take up a bride’s mantle.”

“I have no bridegroom,” she said.

“Ah, but you do!”

They brought forth the man that was to become her husband, and fear crept into her heart. She knew him. He loved her mother and hated her father. To him, the girl did not exist; she was little more than a specter who shared the face of the woman forever out of his reach.

“No,” she said, “I cannot marry him. He does not see me; he will not _see me_.”

But they would not hear her. Over her pleas they planned the wedding, setting the date for the eve of her fifteenth year. She wept bitterly over the betrayal, and through her shed tears, frost reached the kingdom.

She wept and wept. Fed by her tears, the frost grew stronger until an unnatural chill clung to the girl and ice shadowed her steps. And still she grieved.

Then, one day, someone answered.

“Oh,” came a voice from behind her, “how unexpected.”

The girl turned, tears slowly turning into frost. A woman of snow and ice had appeared in her room, her hair the black of night and her eyes darker still. They stared at one another, curious and startled in turns, until the woman stepped closer and trailed a cold finger down the track of frost on the girl’s face.

“Why have you called me, witch?”

“They want me to marry, but I don’t love him and he won’t love me.”

“So certain.” She cupped the girl’s face, tracing her thumb along the corner of her mouth. A strange chill trailed down the girl’s spine. “Very well, I shall aid you then . . .” The woman smiled and leaned closer. “For a price.”

“I—yes.”

Ice settled in the girl’s lungs.

And so, She Who Is Winter stole away the summer child with promises of freedom and all her earthly desires, asking only for eternity in return. The girl gladly answered in kind, welcoming the woman into her bed and taking up a queen’s mantle beside her. The kingdom once untouched by frost fell before them and an everlasting winter took root, stretching far and wide until that kingdom and all others belonged to She Who Is Winter and her Queen.

And on the eve of her Queen’s sixteenth year, She Who Is Winter laid the betrayers at her Queen’s feet and slew them all.

So look up into the night, child. Behold Winter’s kingdom, and learn well what awaits those who seek to usurp a witch’s sovereignty.


End file.
